


Home Is Where Your Heart Is

by bluetraveler



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay Sex, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut, this is smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetraveler/pseuds/bluetraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Steve is waiting for Bucky's return, he finds comfort in his friends Peggy and Natasha. After long sleepless nights  the two boys can finally return to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing

Steve looked down at the book on his lap. He had visited the library a lot recently. He rubbed his eyes and glanced out of the library window into the crowded streets where the rain poured down. People opened their umbrellas as the sky opened up. The calm sound of rain tapping against the window was the only sound to hear. Steve sighted and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 16:43. He groaned and drank the rest of his coffee before walking out into the busy streets of Manhattan.

"One Americano, please."  
"Right away" The cashier responded with a smile. He laughed a little. How ironic wasn't it that he was ordering an Americano when he's Captain America himself. Steve walked over to one of the chairs and sat down while he waited. He and Bucky always did these things together. Since Bucky only got his memories back half a year ago, he still has a lot to learn, things weren't like the 1940's anymore.

Bucky was with S.H.I.E.L.D. on a mission in Norway. "I'm the only one who can do this" he said before he left, kissing Steve's forehead. Steve was worried, even though he knew he would be okay. It all happened so suddenly. One second he was there and the next day he was gone. Steve felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He gradually sat up, realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch again. He scratched his head and took his phone out of his pocket. It was from Bucky. The message read: "Hi mooncake, hope you don't miss me too much. I just wanted to let you know that I'm alright, since I know you'll worry like hell. If things go as planned, I'll most likely be home by next Saturday. Bucky xx" Underneath was a picture of him and Director Coulson together. Steve had to laugh. They looked so stupid in big jackets, beanies and sunglasses. He answered back: "Hey Buck. It's so lonely without you. Miss you loads. Have a safe trip home. Coulson, you better bring him back in one piece ;) – Steve." Bucky sent him messages once a week telling him about the crazy things he and Coulson did together. Steve appreciated them very much, but it was not the same as having him there with him.


	2. Light

"Steve!" Natasha said, waving at him from the other side of the corridor. Steve sighted and walked over to her office. He opened the door and felt the refreshing, cool summer breeze from the windows. It was a tiny white office with a desk. On top of the brown desk stood a lamp and a picture frame. On the left side of the room was a shelf with files and a grey garbage can next to it. That's all there was, nothing special, but it still had this warm and welcoming feeling to it.  
"Yes?"  
"Look! Look!!!" Natasha handed him the picture she was holding. It was a picture of her and Clint's daughter. Clint, Natasha and their 3-year-old were sitting in their garden, smiling and laughing. They looked very happy in the green grass under the apple trees.  
"She's growing up so fast." Steve said, giving the picture back to her.  
"She really does." Natasha smiled and quickly put the picture back in her wallet. "You know, as a mother I just want the best for her. I don't want her to get caught up in all this. I just... I just want her to live like a normal person, you know. Have friends, go to school, complain about her homework." She sighted deeply. "Could you talk to Coulson about it for me? I've tried for months now, but he says he can't do much."  
"Nat." Steve said patting her back. "We'll figure something out ok? I'll talk to him."  
"Thank you." They embraced each other.  
"Don't think about it."

"One bouquet of those red roses over there, please."  
"That will be $4."  
"Here you go." The cashier handed Steve the bag of roses. He was on his way to visit Peggy. She lived nearby, so he decided to walk the remaining distance. When he got to her house he straightened his shirt and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" he heard a faint voice say. He knew Peggy wasn't in shape to open the door herself, so he took the spare key under the flower pot and opened it himself.  
"Good afternoon, mam." Steve said, slowly sliding the door open.  
"Well, if it isn't Steven Rogers. What do I owe this pleasure?" Peggy was sitting in her sofa reading the newspaper.  
"I hadn't seen you in a while, so I thought I should stop by. I brought you these" he said handing her the roses.  
"How nice of you. Could you put them in a vase for me, love?"  
"Of course." He fumbled around in the kitchen to find a vase, but didn't seem to find one. He looked helplessly over at Peggy. She laughed at his expression and pointed at one of the cabins.  
"It's in the cabin over the sink." Right. Steve hurried to fill one up with water and put the roses inside. He brought them over to the table in front of Peggy and sat down next to her. "So, how is my favorite girl doing?" he asked giving her a hug.  
"I'm good. My back is killing me, but I got medications for it, don't worry. You should be grateful you got a young body." They both laughed. It warmed his heart to see her smile like this. Peggy took a sip of her tea. "How about you? How is my favorite soldier doing these days?"  
"You know, same old. Bucky told me he'll be home next Saturday."  
"Oh, really? That's good to hear. You miss him don't you?" Steve couldn't help but laugh.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Steve Rogers, you're like an open book. You can't hide anything from me." He had missed this. He tried to visit Peggy every time he had a day off, but it would never make up for those seventy years he had been frozen. Seventy years, where he wasn't there by her side.

Steve had just finished the dishes. He cleaned up, got some mac and cheese from the fridge and microwaved it a few minutes before sitting back down on the couch. All the channels on the TV were showing either some romantic movie or a James Bond movie. He was too lazy to start Netflix, so he picked up today's issue of The New York Times on the table and quickly read through the headlines. Most of them were about the election. Why did people even trust this Trump guy? He could be a member of HYDRA for all they knew.


	3. Peaceful

The airport was crowded. Bucky told him they would meet at the parking lot. Steve turned on the radio in his car and switched between the stations. He ended up on a station playing classical music. They were playing 'Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso' by Camille Saint-Saëns. It was a gorgeous duet between piano and violin. He looked at his watch. It was already 12:55. Bucky should've been here by now. He unlocked his phone and browsed around on twitter a few minutes before he recognized a confused James Barnes looking for him. Steve got out of the car and walked over to him.  
"You're not lost, are you?"  
"Of course not. I was just... embracing the warmth, do you know how cold Norway is?"  
"Oh, you poor thing, come here." Steve embraced him. Bucky wasn't a huge fan of hugs, but since he hadn't seen Steve in a while, he decided to let him have it his way. Bucky had missed him so much, more then he would admit.  
"Ok, you can let go now."  
"Sorry."  
"Don't worry. Where's your car?"  
"Right over there, c'mon."

"So, how was it? I can't believe you actually survived three months with Coulson."  
"It wasn't easy. He would not shut up about his Captain America collection, like I get it, you like my boyfriend, but so do I and I kind of miss his sassy ass."  
"Aww you missed me? How generous of you."  
"Shut up." As nice as Norway was, Bucky still missed the crowded streets of Manhattan, Steve making him pancakes for breakfast and the sound of their piano in the living room. He looked out of the window.  
"You know, it's been lonely without you. I accompanied myself with Peggy and Natasha, but... they weren't you. It's good to have you back, Buck."  
"Well, it's good to be back."  
"I was thinking, how about I take you out for dinner tonight?"  
"Sounds great. Should I wear a pretty dress and some high heels, Mr. Rogers?"  
"Of course. You can wear whatever you want, princess Barnes." They both giggled like two thirteen-year-old girls.

"Is this ok?" Steve asked, walking out of the bedroom in a black and white suit.  
"You think I'm your mom? Don't ask me." Bucky smirked at him. "It looks good, Captain."   
They arrived at the restaurant in Bucky's not so dirty car. There weren't a lot of people there and the waitresses looked unbelievably bored. A man in a nice suit walked over to them.  
"Table for the Rogers" Steve said with a flattering smile.  
"Of course, right this way." Steve and Bucky followed him over to one of the tables. They sat down and ordered the food. When the waitress had left Bucky leaned over the table and whispered to Steve: "This place is really fancy." The thought hadn't really hit Steve before now, but Bucky was right. He looked around at the big, shiny chandeliers, the very expensive furniture and not to mention, the two musicians playing the piano and cello in the middle of the room.

The night was filled with laughter and small talk and before they knew it, it was already midnight and time to head home.  
Steve was about to take his shirt off to take a shower when a slightly drunk Bucky wrapped his arms around him. He turned around and wrapped both his arms around Bucky. Steve wished they could stay like this forever. Suddenly, Bucky let go of him and walked over to the speakers. He plugged in his phone and turned on Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy.  
"May I have this dance" Bucky asked, offering Steve his hand.  
"Of course." He took it and Bucky slowly slid his hands behind his neck. As they were swinging back and forth to the music, Steve leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. Bucky kissed him back, this time with more passion. He had longed for those lips for three months. He pressed his body closer to Steve's.  
"Let's go to the bedroom."  
"Yeah." Steve's voice started to sound breathless. He picked Bucky up and carried him to the bed where he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. He leaned down and began kissing his neck. Bucky couldn't stop the moans escaping his lips. Bucky's hands were all over his hot skin. Steve moved his lips back to his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Steve slid his hand down Bucky's pants.  
"Looks like you're in a good mood." Bucky's face turned red. He took his pants off and watched as Steve did the same. Bucky started to suck on Steve's jaw. He moved further down and left love marks all over his neck. He lowered his kiss until he had reached the top of Steve's boxers. Steve moaned out in pleasure. Bucky looked up at him. He was covered in sweat and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. He was beautiful. Bucky moved up and whispered in his ears: "Let me pleasure you Mr. Rogers." Bucky took a condom and some lube from the nightstand. He rolled out the condom and worked the lube up and down his length. He began to move in, building up a nice rhythm, but Steve wanted more.  
"Ahh! Faster!" Bucky happily obligated. He sped up and grabbed Steve's thighs, moving him closer. Steve moaned his name.  
"You want me that bad, huh?" Bucky thrusted a few more times before they both came. They were out of breath. Bucky took the condom off and tossed it on the floor, before collapsing on the bed. Steve did not agree.  
"I'll clean it up, don't worry" Bucky told him, out of breath.  
"You always say that, but I always end up doing it."  
"Ok, fine." Bucky got up and threw it in the garbage bin in the bathroom. While he was at it he also got a cloth and wiped the semen off both him and Steve. Bucky got back into bed. Steve wrapped his arms around him and kissed Bucky's forehead. He breathed out a laugh.  
"I love you" he said. Bucky rested his head on Steve's chest and slowly closed his eyes.  
"I love you too, punk" he muttered before they both drifting off to sleep.


	4. Safe

The morning sun was shining through the bedroom window. Bucky gradually opened his eyes. The bright light made him squint. He stretched and carefully got out of bed so he wouldn't wake Steve. He put on a pair of boxers and walked over to the kitchen, and made himself a cup of coffee. He looked out of the window. The people on the street were so tiny. Some in suits hurrying to work, teenagers with Starbucks coffees in their hands and others out for a walk with their dog. Bucky walked over to the piano and looked at the sheet music in front of him. 'Nocturne, Op. 9: No. 2 in E Flat Major' by Frédéric Chopin. He moved his fingers across the piano and started playing on the back and white keys. The music was so calming. He closed his eyes and felt like he could finally relax. Steve grabbed his shoulders and Bucky jumped in surprise, almost falling off the chair. Steve bursted out in laughter.  
"Stop laughing, punk."  
"I'm sorry." Bucky smiled and continued to play. Steve was looking at him from the couch. Bucky's fingers were so gentle pressing down the keys. He walked over to the kitchen and toasted some bread. He put on an apron and started making some scrambled egg. When they were finished he walked over to his beloved Bucky and kissed his cheek.  
"Breakfast's ready."  
"I'll be right there" he said playing the last two chords on the note sheet. He was about to get up when he saw the very sexy Steve Rogers in only his boxers and an apron.  
"Wow. Looks like I chose the right boyfriend." Bucky said. Steve stuck a pose which made them both laugh. Bucky walked over to him and kissed his cheek.  
"Take off that stupid apron and eat your breakfast."  
"Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfic Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→ Hope you have a great day


End file.
